My Hero Academia: The Choice of Life or Dream
by PowerFan132
Summary: I have only one thing to say...Bakugou will curse in this, just like everything else he's in, if you hate swearing I suggest you leave.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, rightful ownership belongs to Boku No Hero Academia/My Hero Academia whichever name you prefer**_

 _ **Warning: Contains swearing (No surprise since Bakugou's in this story)**_

 _ **Also, you could consider this a hybrid of official story with some changes in diolouge and an AU.**_

 _ **Sorry if they seem OOC.**_

* * *

 **Izuku: You know Kacchan would never in a million years be like this...right?**

 **Me: Well, this is my story, and Bakugou will act however I see fit to write him as.**

 **Katsuki: What did you just say!? Say it again and I'll blow your fucking head off!**

 **Izuku: There's the Kacchan I know.**

 **Me: NO CURSING, THERE COULD BE CHILDREN READING THIS!**

 **Katsuki: Whatever, come on Deku we're late for class as it is.**

 **Me: At least read your last lines!**

 **Izuku and Katsuki: Please Review what you think of the chapter, and if you have any requests as for the next chapter leave them in your review or private message them to PowerFan132.**

* * *

 ** _Bakugou (W/O Quirks)_**

* * *

Kirishima looked up from his lunch to notice Bakugou staring anxiously at the clock, they had been given a half day due to a snow storm headed their way, and lunch was supposed to be their last period before they got released. "Uh...Earth to Katsuki...you in there man?" He asked as he waved his hand in front of Bakugou's face, his eyebrows furrowing and his frown increasing, a slight warning to quit it before he lost his temper, this action attracted the attention of the rest of his friends, who the students of the school had dubbed the Baku Squad, they looked between each other and the two across from them and slowly scooted away, knowing what was coming next.

"WHAT!" Bakugou screamed as he grabbed a hold of Kirishima's wrist, giving it the death grip. "I was just worried man, you were staring at the clock like there was somewhere you needed to be." Kirishima said, taking a bite of the apple he now held in his hand., Bakugou simply grunted and went back to his staring contest with the clock, before doing so he muttered a quiet. "Maybe I do have somewhere to be." Which didn't go unnoticed by the four people with him, Ashido already thinking up a hidden meaning behind those words. "Baku-kun...do you have a date or something?" She asked, face turning to one of slight fear and embarrassment when she saw the look he gave her, sighing in relief at his answer. "I guess you could say that Ashido-chan." He said getting up as the bell rang, Sero, Kaminari, Kirishima and, Ashido staying behind to formulate a plan. "We follow him, anybody who thinks we're stalking him stops us, we'll just tell them the truth." Ashido said getting up as the other three nodded.

They followed Bakugou all the way to a flower shop, he walked in and bought a bouquet of Magnolia's, before heading on his way to his true destination, the hospital, they were slightly afraid to find out why he was going there, a flurry of thoughts running through each of their heads. _'Is a family member ill?'_ had been the shared thought. "We'd better head in." Kaminari said as he pushed past them, crossing the street and entering the building, the other three following after him.

They followed Bakugou until he came to a stop in front of a door, taking in a deep breath he opened it and walked in. "We'll head in after he heads out." Ashido said walking back to the entrance and taking a seat. "I wonder who he's seeing." Sero asked aloud, Ashido and Kaminari just shrugged. "Whoever they are, they must be important to him." Kirishima stated, his curiosity had gone from being a light itch to a full on inferno, and if he was being honest, it was killing him. "We shouldn't just be sitting here! We should be in the room with him, helping him through the possibility of losing a loved one!" Kirishima silently yelled, Kaminari nodding with his idea, but Ashido simply shook her head before looking at them with a serious expression. "We don't even know if it _is_ a family member, for all we know, it could be an old friend in there." Sero simply laughed this statement off. "Yeah right, before we all became friends with him he was such a loner, even his attitude has improved over time." He said as he got up, and pulled out a roll of tape to apply to the bandage on his forehead.

Kaminari pulled out a mini shock conductor and used it to shock his phone, giving him a small battery charge. "Besides, if it _was_ a friend, wouldn't Bakugou have told us about them by now?" He asked turning it on and starting up the Netflix app, putting it on an Anime called All Might: Symbol of Peace

Ashido was drawn away from the conversation to look at a girl who's face was extremely round, her short hair brown, she was messing with an anti-gravity ball, a new toy that worked so long as you have the pair of gloves on that came with it, sitting next to her was a tall man sitting flush against the seat, his dark blue hair seemingly combed back as best as he could, poorly combed back as it all was still facing forwards, his glasses hiding the sad expression on his features, although, now that she was looking at it, she noticed the girl messing with the ball had a sad expression plastered on as well, were they friends of the person Bakugou was seeing? They were seemingly joined by a boy who was in Ashido's opinion, kinda cool looking, his hair was two different colors, and he had a burn mark on the red colored side of his face. "I'll be right back." She said as she stood up and made her way over to sit next to the three. "Hi, I'm Ashido Mina, and you all are?" She asked, noticing the shocked expressions, the blue haired man speaking first. "I am Tenya Iida, and this is Uraruka Ochako, and this is Shoto Todoroki, I'm pretty sure we all will be going to the UA Advanced Course classes next year." Iida said as he shook Mina's hand. "We're waiting to see a friend." That comment had confirmed Mina's suspicions. "Well, me and my friends are waiting for our friend to finish visiting somebody, we don't know who though." She confessed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"I'm going in." Kirishima announced, getting up drawing attention from everybody in the room. "You can't just barge in like that Kirishima!" Ashido yelled, trying desperately...but failing to stop him from moving closer to the door, Ochako and Tenya jumped in as well, but they still weren't enough, what was this guy made of...rocks? Eventually he reached the door, pushing it open as everybody ran in to try and stop him, they all let out a fearful squeak at the death glare that Bakugou was giving them, he was standing there, arms outstretched, most likely trying to hide the form on the bed from them, all they could really see was the poofy green hair that stuck out from behind him.

* * *

 _ **Midoriya (W/Q)**_

* * *

"Kacchan...what is with you? Just because I'm quirkless doesn't mean I can't be a hero!" Midoriya screamed, covering his mouth after realizing what he just said. "What was that Deku, I couldn't hear you over your worthlessness, you'll have to speak the fuck up." Bakugou growled as he held his hands up to his sides and ignited a few sparks. ""I know you want to be the number one hero, but that just can't happen, because I'm going to take that place." At this point Deku had started to feel the tears welling up within his eyes, his vision going blurry from the ones now already streaming down his face. "You are such a crybaby Deku, this is why you'll never be able to become a hero, if I were you I'd go take a swan dive off the roof and wish you weren't a quirkless crybaby loser in your next life." Bakugou growled in a threatening tone, after saying that he took and without even looking at it, burnt Deku's hero journal and tossed it out the window.

"Kacchan!" Deku yelled as his tears now fell freely. "I don't have time for this." Bakugou scoffed and walked out of the room, leaving Deku to his own thoughts.

* * *

"Izuku sweetie...is that you?" Inko asked when she heard the door open, when she walked out into the hallway however she saw the fearful look of her old friend Mitsuki. "Mitsuki, what's wrong?" SHe asked as she walked towards the Bakugou standing right outside her door.

"It's Izuku, a villains taken him hostage." Mitsuki announced, Inko's eyes widened at this statement and quickly pulled her shoes on. "Take me where he is." She stated, fear for her son lacing her tone.

* * *

Bakugou was walking home when there was an explosion down by the shopping district, curiosity consuming him, he ran towards the source, deep within hoping he could apologize to Deku about what he said to him.

When he arrived he was shocked to see a sludge like villain trying to eat a person, that's when he noticed the victims hair. "Deku." He mumbled as he tried to get a better view. _'He'll die if the heroes don't fucking do something!'_ Bakugou yelled into his thoughts, looking between the heroes who were just all standing there, most likely waiting for All Might to arrive.

"IZUKU!" Inko screamed as she forced her way to the front of the crowd, when she spotted Bakugou she ran up to him. "Katsuki, you have to help him!" She cried as she noticed Deku's hand starting to lose the fight it held. _'No...Shitty Deku is...dying.'_ Bakugou thought as he subconsciously reached out for Deku.

"WHERE IS ALL MIGHT!" Mitsuki yelled looking around, unbeknownst to her, he was standing right next to her, as Yagi Toshinori. _'_

 _'I can't even enter my hero form due to my time limit being up, and if I try to save him like this surely there won't be enough power to get the kid out.'_ He thought, his inner turmoil being halted by a group of kids running forwards, one of them jumping into the air.

"RELEASE!" The girl yelled as she pushed her fingers together, touching Deku bringing him up enough for him to get some air into his system before being once again swallowed by sludge villain, but now he was clawing his way out, it was hardly working, but he was trying, seeing this Bakugou's eyes widened. _"If this group of people is willing to help a complete stranger...then what type of fucking hero would I be if I didn't to the same!'_ He yelled into his thoughts as he witnessed a boy with red hair harden his arms and swing at the sludge, a girl creating a set of armor and using both swords she created along with it from her body to slice it up. **(I will love you forever if you can guess who I'm referencing, I know you know the character, but who else did the original actress voice on another anime.)** Another girl throwing her tongue around Deku's arm, trying her hardest to pull him out, seeing this inspired Bakugou to head in and fight too, he made a run using his explosions as a booster to get there faster. "DEKU!" he yelled reaching into the sludge getting a hold of Midoriya's arm, he shoved his other hand in and ignited it allowing enough space for Deku to be pulled slightly free enough to be able to breath once more.

Seeing this group of children who probably have no clue who each other are, made Toshinori tear up, he knows that no matter what their strength alone won't be enough to stop it, so he decides to do the one thing he can do, shape up to once again be All Might, so he powered up and jumped in, using his Detroit Smash he broke the villain to pieces and managed to change the weather. "Young boy, I would like a moment to talk to you." He said, taking Midoriya to a rooftop. "I couldn't help but notice how brave you were while you were trapped within the vile creature, one thing all heroes have in common is that they all are brave in the faacce of danger, with that bravery, I wish to pass my quirks torch to you." He said, Deku's eyes widening with both confusion and excitement.

* * *

 **Okay, so here's the deal why I made this, I'm having problems writing down the next chapter of "Through the Mind of Tempest", its not like a block or anything, there are plenty of ideas flowing onto the paper, the problem is, is that I have so many written down, that I can't decide which one to use, so I just wanted you all to know that, and like Izuku and Katsuki said at the beginning, please leave your thoughts on the chapter, and this will be a little side project of mine, I've just been watching the show, and I just feel like a fanfic like this would do some good, mainly because I haven't come across one like this yet.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Warning: Still contains swearing Bakugou**_

* * *

 **Ochako: I'm glad I get to help this time PowerFan.**

 **Me: Well...*pauses to look behind me* Looks like you'll be helping until Bakugou quits trying to blow Midoriya up.**

 **Ochako: WHAT! DEKU PROTECTION SQUAD ASSEMBLE!**

 **Me: Here we go...*Watches all of the class chase Bakugou down* At least I got to replace Mineta...that pervy grape bastard.**

 **Izuku: Please Review what you think of this chapter, meanwhile PowerFan and I will be trying to calm everybody down.**

 **Me: *Sips and spits out tea* What! This is your problem not mine! *Runs for dear life***

 **Katsuki: Oh no...you're not fucking getting away from this! *Runs after me while the class is still chasing him***

* * *

 ** _Bakugou (W/O Quirks)_**

* * *

"What the fuck are you four doing here..." Bakugou growled dangerously, his rage had now become so bad, that you could actually feel the air burning around him, almost as if an explosion had gone off around him. "They made me, I didn't want to go, hurt them not me please!" Ashido pleaded falling to her knees. "We were just worried, we've never seen you rush out of the school like that before." Said Kirishima, slowly inching his way forwards to get a better look at the figure on the bed, Sero and Kaminari were doing the same, but they were being less obvious, by moving just one foot at a time.

Bakugou sighed, and raised one of his arms and ran it through his hair. "You all want to know why I was in a rush?" He asked, when he saw them nodding their heads, he slowly but reluctantly started moving back to where he was sitting by he side of the bed. "Meet my childhood friend...Midoriya Izuku, or as I like to call him, Deku." He said, no matter how many times he saw it, the sight before him made him want to retch; Midoriya was hooked up to a respirator, multiple IV drips running down the length of and into his arm. "He's been in a coma since we were four, we were out playing with a few balls and one of them rolled out into the road, he went to grab it, when he looked there weren't any cars inbound, but when he grabbed it, it was like the truck appeared out of nowhere, he had fifty broken bones and he needed surgery to repair a punctured lung, he almost didn't make it, if it weren't for the best doctors working on him, then he probably _wouldn't_ have made it." Bakugou shivered at the memory, his terrified scream ringing out through the air within his mind.

"I...I found out a few days ago that, if he doesn't wake up within a few months...our parents and I are going to have to decide on pulling the plug."

The group all gasped at this, Ochako didn't realize that that was this boy's story, she, Tenya and, Todoroki had only been checking up on him for a few months, they were going to take the Advanced courses at UA to be able to become doctors, what the world considered a member of the trinity of heroes, the other ones being Firefighters and Cops, whenever she was there she felt a small twinge of sadness, because whenever they would check up on him, he wouldn't have anybody in the room with him; no parents, no cousins, no siblings, not even any friends. "You call him Deku because it seems like it could mean do your best...right?" She found herself asking, a small spark of rage igniting within her.

Bakugou found himself letting out a small chuckle, which in his mind felt just as hollow as his heart could be if Deku didn't wake up soon. "I guess deep down, I always did." He replied, feeling tears threatenng to fall from his eyes, he pushed them back down, because no matter what, he would protect his friends, even if he felt like crying he needed to seem strong, so he had to lock away all the negative emotions, but that doesn't mean they can't seep out every now and then...right?

The room had gone quiet, nobody knowing what they should say to him, instead they all walked over and placed a hand somewhere on Midoriya. "Can you tell us more about him?" Kaminari asked, Ashido, Sero, and, Kirishima slightly tilting their heads asking, Bakugou looked up, hiding the tears in his eyes, failing but trying. "He um, He used to call me Kacchan, it was stupid and I tried to get him to stop, so, that was when I started calling him Deku, to try and get him annoyed over the it, never did I think I would miss hearing that nickname." His voice came out in a cracking sorrow filled tone. "We've known each other since we were born, so I guess you could call us brothers, whenever he would get picked on for being weird, I would step in and threaten the bullies, the last time it happened was the day he got hit, there was...there was so much god damn _blood."_ Bakugou shivered once again at the memory.

"I met him once." A new voice announced as they entered the room. Ochako gasped in recognition, turning around to meet one of her chiildhood friends. Asui Tsuyu. "Tsu, what brings you-" Ochako paused when she noticed that Tsuyu wasn't alone, there was one other person with her. "Oh, sorry, this is Yaoyorozu Momo, she's a friend from when I had to go to a school out of the city." She said as she and Momo sat down. "Please, continue your story." Momo said as she gestured for Bakugou to continue.

Bakugou finally let a few tears fall, as he recalled those fond times.

"He had- _has_ this brightest smile, if you were feeling down his smile would instantly cheer you back up, but...there were times where he wouldn't stop mumbling, and that's one thing that got him picked on, another thing which was- _is_ that he always was helping others, putting his own safety at risk, the students would pick on him, telling him 'if somebody asked him to help them kill themselves that he would.' or were asking him if he was 'gonna go help that hobo down the street with his problems down south?' those had been just two things that they said to him." He paused feeling old emotions of rage clawing themselves up from the recesses of his heart.

"We were- _are_ attached by the hip, anywhere he went I followed and vice-versa, I just wish he'd wake up."

Bakugou finished, taking a hold of Midoriya's hand, after a while he worked up the courage to speak again.

"We both wanted to become the world's best cops, we wanted to be just like the cop nicknamed All Might, he was trained by seven other people, to be the best in every field, from giving out tickets to being able to defuse a bomb, he knew it all, we were going to become the worlds greatest fucking duo too-" He stopped to glare at Kaminari and Ashido who were failing at giggling to themselves, they both let out a squeak and covered their mouths when they saw the glare. "-if we were to be placed with any other officer, we agreed we would act like the worst people ever, until they eventually decided to place us with each other."

* * *

 ** _Midoriya (W/Q)_**

* * *

The day of the UA exams had finally arrived, after his ten hard months of training to receive One For All, he managed to pull through and finish cleaning the beach in time.

He was walking up to the entrance when Bakugou bumped into him, glancing back and letting out an annoyed grunt. "You really are a fucking idiot Deku." He scoffed as he continued walking up to the gate.

Midoriya had unwittingly fallen into his habit of mumbling to Bakugou without realizing, once he was calmed down enough he took a step forwards...to fall.

"Whoops, I got you." He heard a voice say behind him, when he opened his eyes he was floating, he slightly panicked and started flailing around, calming down enough to look back to the source of the voice once he was upright again.

"Hey...your that kid I helped buy time for ten months ago." The round faced girl pointed out. "I hope you didn't mind that I used my quirk on you, I figured it would have been a bad omen for you to fall before the exams started...well, I hope I get to see you inside!" She yelled as she ran into the main building, Midoriya managed to make it just in time, the only dreadful thing was that the only spot left open was next to Bakugou, he took his seat and subconsciously prepare for the swearing storm that would eventually emerge. They had been sat there for fifteen minutes waiting for the presentation to start, they were all talking among themselves, mainly normal conversations, they all began to quiet down as they saw the lights turn on and reveal Present Mic, he had been enthralled by the mention that the schools staff all being pro heroes, and that only forty people would get into the hero course, then his attention had really been caught when he explained the mock-villains, there were three tiers, the ones worth one point, the ones worth two, and then three.

Then came the unexpected, the zero pointer, Present Mic suggested avoiding this one.

* * *

The exams were going well,Midoriya knew that he probably aced the written exam, -probably being the key word- and now it was time for the practical exam.

He spent almost the entire time running around and searching for the villains only turning every corner to find that they were already destroyed.

 _'Come on-come on! I need a point!'_ He screamed in his head.

He started searching around frantically, that is until he felt the ground starting to shake, a large shadow appearing above him, he looked up and instantly fell back, the sight before him had been the zero pointer, standing taller than every building within the mock-city. "OW!" He heard somebody cry out, when he looked over to the direction the cry came from he tensed up, there pinned under the rubble had been the girl who kept him from falling, and not even a full year before, helped save him from a villain, before he knew it, he was flying through the air, his right hand clenching into a fist, before he realizes it he's yelling and breaking his whole arm, and falling to the ground.

He prepares to use his quirk to catch himself, he raises his arm and...feels himself get slapped, he had closed his eyes from the pain, when he opened his eyes he realized he was floating, and once again started flailing around, that is until he saw the girl with the round face struggling to put her hands together.

"R-Re-Release..." She panted, eyes instantly widening as she noticed her stomach giving her the very by now familiar sensation...the need to hurl, so she quickly looked down, and threw up...rainbows, mini-galaxies? She was unsure, when she looked back up she saw the green haired boy crawling away, muttering just loud enough that she could hear parts of it. "Ne- a point." She heard, that was when the whistle went off, signalling the end of the exams.

There were a number of examinee's who were holding hushed conversations about the sight that they all had just seen, their whispered conversations were muted at the sight of recovery girl arriving to tend to any and all wounded people.

"Very nice, good work all around, you're heroes in my eyes every one of you, here reward yourselves, have some gummies." She said handing a small hand full of gummy bears to the student right in front of her, speaking as she started walking over to examine Midoriya. "Yes yes, don't eat them all at once, okay." She said approaching him.

Everything being said could be slightly heard by Midoriya, although, it all sounded as if they were underwater.

"That, mad-iselle, -heart of UA." He could faintly hear being said.

Recovery Girl finished walking up to him. "Oh my goodness, you were hurt this badly by your own quirk sonny?" She asked looking him up and down. _'It's as though his body isn't used to handling his own power at all.'_ She thought, puckering her lips.

"Give me some sugar." She said in a sweet tone as she bent down and gave him a kiss on the back of his head.

"Um...what's she doing?" One of the uninjured examinee's asked.

The one who informed them was none other than a blonde, who seems to like sparkling. "Your watching a school nurse in action, The Youthful Heroine, Recovery Girl." With that said Izuku's broken body parts began glowing a bright green, and started fixing themselves.

The blonde began explaining once more. "Her quirk portrays an awesome boost in healing power, she's the only reason UA can hold these reckless exams, look, she's saving him months of recovery time." He finished as Izuku's bones finished their mending.

"Alright, you'll be fine now, anyone else injured?" She asked bluntly, looking around for anybody else in need of her healing quirk.

* * *

Midoriya hadn't heard from All Might since the exams, he tried calling him, and even looking for him.

 _'Is he disappointed that those ten months of training had been for nothing?'_ He found himself thinking every once and a while, it wasn't until a week later that a letter came in from UA.

"Izuku-Izuku darling, theres a letter for you, its from UA!" Inko screamed out, as she stumbled and crawled in on the floor., holding her hand out to let Izuku see the letter held within her grip.

He grabbed it and slowly walked to his room, anxiety beginning to pool in the pit of his stomach.

 _'What if I didn't get in and they sent me a letter letting me know that I didn't, but, what if they sent me this letter letting me know that I did so bad that I'm not ever allowed to take the entrance exams again...What if...what if-'_ "Izuku, honey, your mumbling again." Inko interrupted his train of thought to let Izuku know from outside the door.

"Sorry mom." He said, finally working up the courage to open up the letter, when he did he found an acceptance letter within, along with a small metal disk that fell out, he went to touch it when it suddenly turned on.

* * *

 _Recording_

* * *

 _It began with All Might popping up right in front of the camera in his hero form. "Booyah! I am here as a projection now!" He screamed, he backed away from the camera revealing himself wearing a yellow lined suit._

 _"I know it has been a while, but with great power comes a great amount of paperwork." He stated, as he took a bow. "My apologies young man, the truth is didn't just come to this city to fight villains, you're looking at the newest UA faculty member!" He raises his voice some, a hand appears out of the corner and it seems that All Might starts talking to the person behind it. "huh, yes? What's the matter?" He asks, the voice behind the camera is can't even be heard._

 _"Who's showboating? Oh sorry, I'll wrap it up, but I have to show him something first. Wait, I have to do how many of these things?" He asked, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Right so moving on." He said as he held a hand up to the camera, he clears his throat as he lowers it and takes a classic hero pose._

 _"Even though you passed the written test, you got zero combat points on the practical exam, sorry, fortunately, there were other factors, but before we get to that, I have another surprise, here look a short clip for your viewing pleasure." All Might states as he pulls up the clip._

* * *

 _Clip for viewing pleasure_

* * *

 ** _"Um, do you have a sec? Sorry to interrupt," The girl with the short brown hair and round face asks._**

* * *

 _Clip Paused_

* * *

 _All Might pauses the clip and the camera turns back towards him. "She showed up after the exams to talk about you young man." All Might states, holding up a finger. "What did she have to say? You'll have to stay tuned to find out." He says as he un-pauses the clip._

* * *

 _Clip Continued_

* * *

 ** _"You know that boy with the really messy hair, and all the freckles? It's hard to describe his face, he's kinda plain looking, uh, doesn't really stand out or anything, you know?" She asked to the Present Mic. "I was wondering, would it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam? I heard him say something about just wanting to get one point in, it just seems crazy, how could someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have any points in the end, he would have had a better score if he hadn't stopped to help me. He saved me, I have to make it up to him! Please Sir, can't you just...Give him my points!?" She raised her voice, the video getting paused once more._**

* * *

 _"You have a quirk now yes, but its your actions that inspire others," All Might turns to face the camera once more. "And that is why I am here, you see the practical exam wasn't graded on combat alone." He makes and X with his hands as the video begins once more._

* * *

 ** _Present Mic is the one speaking this time. "Thanks for showing up to the station with your request, but there's no reason to give him your points, the kids charting well on his own." He says while he pats the girl on the head._**

* * *

 _All Might walks in front of the camera blocking the video from sight completely."How could a Hero Course reject someone who is committed to saving others, no matter the consequences to himself." He says, turning his head slightly to the camera. "After all, that is what makes a hero, and that is what my own motto is all about, training those who would risk their own lives for the greater good. So we have Rescue Points! A panel of judges watches, and they award points for heroic acts beyond just fighting villains. Izuku Midoriya...60 Rescue Points, and Ochako Uraraka...45 Rescue Points!" The camera pans up the image of Ochako as All Might calls out how many points she had gotten before returning to him._

 _"You both passed the exam...welcome...Izuku...you have made it...your now part of the Hero Academia." All might says as he turns to face the camera and offers his hand out._

* * *

 **Izuku: And there's the end of the chapter, I hope you all liked it. *Looks up the pole that Momo made* How you doing up there? *Smiles and laughs***

 **Bakugou: This is your fault you Damn Writing Quirk Asshole! *Struggles against ropes to get to me***

 **Me: Why did they tie me up too!? *I start panicking as the rope starts snapping***


End file.
